Happy Birthday, Li
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Hari ini Kim Jia Li, kekasih Huang Zi Tao berulang tahun. Tapi, ulang tahunnya kali ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. / Huang Zi Tao x OC (Kim Jia Li) / Romance, Straight / Dedikasi untuk Huang Zi Kyungsoo a.k.a T.C.T.


.

Happy Birthday, Li

Huang Zi Tao x OC (Kim Jia Li)

Romance

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

Dedikasi untuk : Huang Zi Kyungsoo a.k.a T.C.T

* * *

"Li!" seorang pria berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"Tao!"

"Hhh... Maaf.. Apa kau.. Lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai."

Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Jia Li. Sepasang kekasih yang paling terkenal di kampus. Si pria asli keturunan China sedangkan wanitanya berdarah campuran Korea-China menjadi idola di universitas itu. Bukan hanya paras sempurna yang mereka miliki, tetapi juga karena bakat mereka yang tak tertandingi. Tao pandai bermain alat musik dan Li memiliki suara indah yang dapat membuai pendengaran manusia.

"Tak biasanya kau mengajakku ke perpustakaan."

"Iya, aku mau cari referensi untuk bahan skripsiku. Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Saat sampai, Li melupakan Tao dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia menuju ke sisi kanan perpustakaan. Tao tersenyum geli, mengingat terkadang kekasihnya itu kekanak-kanakan yang membuat dirinya menjadi terlihat lucu.

"Tao! Tao!"

"Ssshh.."

Ya. Li lupa jika ia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf.."

Tao menghampiri Li.

"Kita sedang berada di perpustakaan, bodoh." Jitakan kecil mendarat di kepala Li.

"Ugh.."

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Buku yang aku cari sudah ketemu. Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Perpustakaan. Itulah yang Li ingat. Kejadian seminggu lalu, terakhir kalinya Li bersama Tao. Sudah seminggu ini Tao tidak masuk dan tidak dapat dihubungi. Telepon, sms, chat, email. Tak satupun dari mereka mendapat balasan dari Tao. Li berharap Tao baik-baik saja.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun sepertinya, tahun ini tidak akan seindah tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tak ada Tao di sampingnya. Kesepian? Di luar tidak, tapi di dalam hati iya. Ia menuju ke kampus seperti biasa.

Li sampai di kampus. Tampak seperti biasa. Tampak normal. Kampus dengan mahasiswa yang hilir mudik. Memang tak ada yang berbeda di kampus, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Bukan, bukan soal Tao. Ada hal lain. Li terus berjalan di koridor kampus menuju ke kelasnya di lantai tiga sambil terus berpikir.

Oh dia tau.

Yah, bukannya dia menginginkannya. Tapi, rasanya memang ada yang berbeda.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Tidak menjadi masalah bagi dirinya jika tak ada yang mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Juga tak berpengaruh pada masa depannya nanti. Memang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, yang bahkan dulu saat ia baru sampai di kampus beberapa temannya sudah mengerubungi dirinya di depan gerbang.

Li menjalani hari ini seperti biasa.

* * *

Jam 3. Saatnya pulang.

Li tidak ingin pulang. Ia merasa, ia harus menunggu sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa _feeling_ nya berkata seperti itu. Li pun mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tetap berada di kampus.

Li berjalan di sepanjang koridor, melewati beberapa ruangan, hingga ia sampai ke studio. Memandangi pintu putih studio sejenak, mengingat beberapa kenangannya bersama Tao di sana. Ah... Saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Li melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam studio dan menutup pintunya.

Li mengambil gitar di pojok ruangan. Memetik senar dengan pasti. Suara Li mengalun merdu walaupun tak ada satupun orang yang mendengarnya. Lagu yang ia mainkan benar-benar menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini.

 _Nowa yongwonhi hagirul somanghae_  
 _Jogon obshi norul nomu saranghae_  
 _Sesang modun hengboggwa_  
 _Bigyohal su obso nomankhumun jolde anya_

Li merasa ia sudah terlalu lama di dalam studio. Ia melirik jam tangannya, dan benar saja, sudah pukul 4.15. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya ia pulang. Namun, sebuah masalah terjadi.

"Hey.. Hey.."

Li berusaha menggeser pintu studio.

"Siapa yang mengunci studio?!"

Tidak biasanya studio dikunci jam 4. Biasanya semua ruangan akan dikunci setelah jam 6.

"Siapapun tolong aku!"

Li melihat ke sekeliling. Sial! Dia lupa kalau studio tidak memiliki jendela. Ia terus berusaha membuka pintu itu dan sesekali memukulnya dengan keras.

"Tolong bukakan pintu studio! Ada orang di dalam!"

Li sudah lelah berusaha membuka pintu studio selama 10 menit. Tidak ada Tao. Tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Terkunci di dalam studio. Ponsel mati sejak jam 3. Ia pasrah. Li duduk bersandar pada dinding.

 _Ceklek..._

Bunyi itu. Ada yang membuka pintu! Li segera berdiri. Memang pintu itu kini tak terkunci lagi, tapi tak ada yang membukanya. Li menggeser pintu studio perlahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jia Li!"

"Happy Birthday Li!"

"Teman-teman.."

"Maaf ya kita isengnya kelewatan."

"Iya, kelewatan banget!" Li menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf Li...!"

Li tertawa kecil. "Iya iya. Ku maafkan. Dasar kalian ini ya."

"Oya, sebenarnya dalang di balik semua ini.." Serentak teman-temannya memandang ke arah belakang.

"Tao.."

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang. Maaf aku tidak bisa menghubungimu selama seminggu ini. Aku pulang ke China dan baru kembali ke sini kemarin." Tao mendekati Li dengan sepiring kue. Lilin-lilin kecil dan beberapa buah ceri menghiasi bagian atasnya. "Buat permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya."

Li menutup matanya. Membuat permohonan. Hanya sebuah harapan kecil, bersama keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan orang yang ia sayangi, Tao. Li membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ya, senyum teman-temannya dan senyuman sang kekasih membuat dirinya bahagia. Li meniup lilin-lilin itu. Teman-temannya bernyanyi senang dan ada pula yang mengirinya menggunakan gitar.

"Hey!"

Tao mengolesi krim kue pada pipi Li.

"Akan ku balas."

"Kau tidak akan bisa!"

Hari ulang tahun Li ditutup dengan perang saling mengolesi krim kue pada wajah.

* * *

Epilog

"Ku pikir teman-teman melupakan hari ulang tahunku"

"Hahaha.. Tidak mungkin lah."

Tao dan Li berjalan pulang ditemani dengan cahaya mentari sore yang temaram. Tas hitam milik Li kini terasa lebih berat karena hadiah yang ia terima. Kehadiran Tao, senyuman manis Tao, dan genggaman hangat dari tangan Tao membuat harinya menjadi sempurna.

"Kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu. Aku pulang ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan Tao."

"Oya, hampir lupa." Tao mengecup singkat kening Li. Li membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Sampai jumpa besok Li!"

Li masih mematung dan ia pun tak sadar jika Tao sudah menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. Li merasa sangat bahagia, karena hari ini, dan juga karena Tao.

* * *

Bonus

"Ah.. Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk kuliah hari ini. Aku belum mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Telur, tepung, emulsifier, cokelat bubuk, maizena, mentega, gula pasir, dark cooking chocolate, ceri, butter cream... Sepertinya sudah semua. Eh.. Tunggu dulu." Tao mengecek kembali bahan-bahan di meja dapurnya. "Astaga! Aku lupa beli vanili!"

Tao segera berganti pakaian dan bergegas berjalan menuju minimarket yang berjarak 50 meter dari apartemennya.

"Vanili.. Vanili.. Mana ya.." Tao berkeliling di dalam minimarket. "Ah.. Ini dia!"

Tao hendak berjalan meninggalkan minimarket. Tetapi kasir di sana menahannya.

"Maaf, Anda belum membayar."

Tao menepuk keningnya. "Maaf, saya lupa."

"Baiklah, semua bahan sudah siap. Saatnya membuat kue!"

Ternyata membuat kue tak semudah yang Tao kira. Ia mengalami banyak masalah. Kulit telur masuk ke dalam adonan, adonan terciprat kemana-mana, dan kue yang gosong sehingga ia harus membuat lagi. Tao benar-benar berjuang untuk bisa membuat kue yang sempurna. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan tangan dan wajah belepotan adonan.

"Selesai!" Setelah berkutat dengan dapur selama 5 jam, kue blackforest itu kini telah jadi.

* * *

A/N

Huwaaaa... Ini FF ngebut banget. Bikin dari jam 5.30 sampe 7.40. Kurang maksimaaaaaaalllll... /pundung liat hasilnya/

Ya, selamat ulang tahun buat Huang Zi Kyungsoo a.k.a T.C.T. Maaf udah baper selama seminggu ini. Lu tau kan kenapa gua baper ke lu? Tolong jangan kaya' gitu lagi. Gua ga suka. Serius. /malah curhat/

Ini debut FF yg tokohnya itu K-Idol, walaupun bukan jadi pemeran utama ;_; Ngebut sih, jadi ya-gitu-deh.

Aku tunggu review dari kalian~


End file.
